


Bodyguard

by ljummen (Vendelin)



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard Geno, M/M, Modern Royalty, Prince Sidney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/pseuds/ljummen
Summary: Sid never wanted abodyguard. He’s more than capable of taking care of himself. Apparently it doesn’t matter what he wants, or how capable he is.





	Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was first posted on [tumblr](http://ljummen.tumblr.com/post/174607635445/maybe-1-and-14-royal-and-bodyguard). It was written for the fanfiction trope mash-up. 
> 
> _that-thing-you-roo_ prompted: Royal AU + Bodyguard AU

Sid never wanted a  _bodyguard._ He’s more than capable of taking care of himself. Apparently it doesn’t matter what he wants, or how capable he is. 

“It’s for your own safety.” His mom frowns at him over dinner. “If you want to live closer to your college, we have to make sure you’re protected at all times.”

“No one’s going to kidnap a Canadian prince,” Sidney sighs. “People barely even know we exist, let alone  _care_.” 

“It’s either a bodyguard, or you’re staying here.” 

He wants the closest thing to a normal college experience he can get. If having someone around all the time is the best way to do that, then fine. 

It’s a week before Sid’s move to campus, when his mom calls for him. She’s in her office, but she isn’t alone, like Sid expected. Instead, there’s a very tall, very appealing man standing by her desk. He’s wearing a tailored suit, crisp button-up and a skinny, black tie. 

“Sid, this is Evgeni. He’s your new bodyguard.”

“You call Geno.” 

Sid wants to refuse, but Geno has a sadness to his eyes that makes him forget his words. Instead he nods, and shoves his hands into his pockets. “I’m Sid.” 

“I know.” 

Geno has an accent that makes him sound like a Bond villain, and most of the time he’s serious enough that Sid sometimes suspect that he  _is_. 

* * *

 

Everyone notices Geno, because he’s a head taller than most, and by extension Sid too. Still, his class mates don’t avoid him and he gets invited to parties like anyone else. They don’t seem to care that he completed his first two years being taught at home. 

The first couple of months are fine. Sid moves in with Marc-André, whose dad is the duke of Sorel-Tracy. Geno stays with them and Marc-André doesn’t give him more than the required amount of shit for having a bodyguard living with them. 

Sid gets drunk semi-regularly. Geno doesn’t comment on it, but at least he wears jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie whenever they go somewhere. Like all of Sid’s friends don’t already know that he’s a bodyguard and carries a gun. 

Most of all, Geno is a constant in his life. He’s there for breakfast at the kitchen table. He’s there when Sid goes to class—even if he’s several rows back and pretends like he’s interested in history. He’s there when Sid spends too many hours in the library, and he always brings a thermos with coffee. For Sid. 

He’s just always  _there_. 

“We get burger on way home,” Geno tells him when they’re in the car after a party where Sid might’ve agreed to do a kegstand, and that…wasn’t his smartest idea. He’s in the backseat, half-lying against the window. At least he’s buckled in. Geno made sure of that.

“I love you,” Sid blurts and immediately wishes that he could take the words back, and swallow them so that they don’t see the light of day ever again. 

He stares at Geno’s profile from where he’s sitting. Nothing. Geno doesn’t even seem to blink. 

“Because of the burgers,” Sid whispers over the sound of the air conditioning. 

Geno doesn’t reply. He does get burgers, though. 

The next morning, it’s like it never happened. Geno has breakfast with them, follows Sid to the library for group project, but stays two tables away. 

It’s all back to normal. Except for Sid. He  _can’t_  go back to how he was before. More often than not, he catches himself staring at Geno like he’s a new person Sid’s never met before. Sid’s always found him beautiful in an odd, unexpected way, but now he  _yearns._

Day by day, he starts picking up on little things that aren’t like they were before. Geno doesn’t quite meet his gaze. He doesn’t touch Sid as he often did before—a hand on his back when guiding him through a crowd, an arm over his shoulders when someone at a party get a little too close and a little too loud. None of that exists now. And Sid…he misses it. 

When a month has passed and Geno is still a perfect shell of himself, Sid starts getting angry. There’s no rhyme or reason to it. 

Still, he doesn’t expect it when Geno comes out for breakfast the next morning with a packed bag and says:

“I’m quit.” 

Sid drops his mug and coffee spills everywhere. It burns the skin on his thighs. “What?”

“I already tell your mama. Stay out of trouble before new guy start in next week,” Geno says. He’s always been so informal with Sid and his family. Like he’s just a normal guy. Geno looks at the coffee dripping over the edge of the table, and hesitates. For a second, Sid is convinced that Geno is going to stay and help him clean up, make sure that he’s okay. That it wasn’t so hot he’s got serious burns. 

Instead Geno only nods at Marc-André and heads out. 

After five minutes of silence, Marc-André helps him clean up the coffee mess. 

A week later, Sid is doing shots in a bar where he shouldn’t be, but his new guy is starting tomorrow and Sid doesn’t want him in his home. In Geno’s room. He doesn’t belong there. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Marc-André says when Sid orders them another round of tequila shots. He still helps Sid with the salt, though. 

“It’s a great idea,” Sid says, before he knocks it back. The taste doesn’t even become him anymore. 

It’s not as great of an idea when he’s too drunk to think clearly an hour later, and standing outside the bar to get some air. Marc-André is…somewhere, and Sid is trying to breathe. 

In, out, in, out. 

“Hey.” 

A guy Sid doesn’t recognize slides up beside him. He smells suffocatingly sweet and if Sid wasn’t so drunk he could barely stand, he’d take a step back. 

“Hi,” he says instead. 

“Are you going somewhere, or do you wanna come with me?” 

The guy isn’t bad looking at all. He’s tall (but not as tall as Geno) with blond hair and a varsity jacket. 

Sid likes jocks.  _Liked_  jocks. That was before Geno. 

“It’s not a good idea,” Sid says. It’s not. He knows that much.

“It’ll be fun. Come on.”

“No thank you,” Sid says again. 

He expects the guy to mock him, or something worse, but the next moment an all too-familiar weight of an arm lands across his shoulders. 

“Time for leave,” Geno says. 

“You should’ve told me you had a boyfriend!” the guy calls after them, as Geno leads him towards a car. Marc-André is standing next to it, but he’s with a girl that Sid recognizes from one of his classes. He thinks her name is Vero.

“I called Geno,” Marc-André confesses and looks down. “Don’t hate me. I just didn’t know how else to get you home safe.”

“It’s fine,” Sid says. Is it, though? His brain has frozen in some kind of shock, and all he can think of is Geno ushering him into a sleek sports car that’s not at all the usual black SUV that he used to drive. For work. 

“Why are you here?” Sid asks when they’re on the highway. 

“Flower call me,” Geno says.

“You know that’s not what I’m asking.”

Geno is quiet for so long that Sid thinks he’s going to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the way. But then: “He call me, he’s worry. So  _I’m_  worry.  I know new guy not start yet. Is not good idea that you out without protection.” 

“So? You could’ve just called the police or something.”

“Put you in tabloid? No.” 

“Why not?” It’s not like Geno cares that much anyway. Maybe Marc-André paid him. 

Geno sighs heavily. “I quit. Is not same thing as stop care about you.”

“You never  _cared_  about me,” Sid protests, and he knows that he sounds like a whiny brat, but what the hell. “You  _left_  me.”

“Had to,” Geno says. 

“Why?”

Silence. Again. 

Geno helps him up the stairs and puts him on a chair, before he disappears into the kitchen. He comes back with a gatorade. The green one. Sid’s favorite. 

“You never answered me,” Sid points out. 

“Is because I’m think about answer.” Geno crouches down to take Sid’s shoes off, and then his socks too. He makes them into a tiny ball, before he disappears towards Sid’s bedroom. 

Sid drinks his gatorade on the chair in the hallway, and stares down at his naked feet. 

“I quit because I’m not stay professional.”

Sid jerks and looks up. Geno is standing in the doorway. He’s got a jacket over his arms where they’re folded across his chest. He doesn’t meet Sid’s gaze. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You say you love me.” Geno bites his lip and breathes in through his nose. It’s loud in the silence. He must’ve cracked the bone too many times. 

“Yeah.” There’s no use in denying it anymore. Geno already quit on him. What’s he got to lose? 

“And you lie, say is about burger.” 

“It was a little bit about the burger,” Sid whispers. “The fact that you were going to get me burgers. Not the burgers themselves.”

“Is problem.” 

“Why?”

“I’m here to protect. For do good job, I need stay level head, you know? Keep focus, scan room, keep track of everyone. Can’t do if I’m can’t stop look at you.”

Sid’s head is weirdly empty and soft, like maybe it’s made out of cotton. “What?”

“I fall for you.” Geno sighs. “Long time now, but can put away when I think you not feel for me? But then you say and is my whole world—” Geno holds his hand up and tilts it to the side. “—and I’m know I can’t keep job. If I do I put you in danger. You need new bodyguard.”

Sid stares at him, and his heart beats irregularly behind his ribs. Fast, then slow, then fast again. “Really?”

Geno snorts. “Really. I think you need sleep. We talk tomorrow.” 

He doesn’t protest when Geno helps him up from the chair and takes him to bed. In Sid’s defense, he manages to undress mostly by himself. 

“Please sleep here,” he says and scoots to the side, just before he drifts off. 

He is much less hungover than he deserves when he wakes up the next morning. Geno is sleeping next to him, fully clothed and on top of the covers. Sid looks at him, and his wrinkled shirt, for a long moment. 

“Geno,” he whispers. 

“Shh, I’m sleep,” Geno grouses. 

“Come on, take off your clothes and get in.” 

“Bad idea.” But Geno does it anyway. He keeps his undershirt and his briefs. All long limbs and smooth skin. 

“I want to be with you,” Sid says. 

“Okay.” Geno doesn’t open his eyes, but he nods and rubs a hand over Sid’s arm. 

“What are you going to do if you can’t be my bodyguard?”

“Take class.” 

“The semester has already started.”

“I start too. Same day you do.” 

Sid stares at him. Did Geno take all the same classes as Sid did? And he never realized? 

“Geno—”

“Shh, we sleep. Talk more in five hour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://ljummen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
